New Years:The Surprise
by Vic92091
Summary: Its new years eve and Yumi gets a big surprise... when someone ask a question and the clock striked twelve then you dont know what to think.... youll have to read to know what i mean... YxU little OxS and AxJ THIS IS A ONE SHOT DEAL


Just an idea that I had on the top of my head and well its kinda a one shot but if u guys like it ill add a story to it… They're all the same age of 21 in this story so yea here it goes

* * *

It was getting close to new years. All the stores were packed from people buying food for their new years party. There was still snow on the ground and a cold wind blows by every so often, making people freeze in their winter cloths. Aelita, Sam and Yumi were setting up the living room of Yumi's house, her parents gave it to her when they decided to move back to Japan and give her the house since she wanted to stay, while the guys were still out shopping for the right kind of champagne to be served at the little get together. But Odd just wanted the one that would make the loudest noise when they pop the cork off. Ulrich and Jeremy just wanted to get back so they could see their girlfriends, or in Jeremys case, his newlywed wife. It was just about time for them to leave and the girls back at home were just about done. Once they got home it was about 8:00 and they still had 4 hours to go till new years. Ulrich was sitting out on the porch playing with a small, velvet-covered box. He was just sitting there opening and closing it looking at the ring inside. All he could think of was 'I hope she says yes, I hope she says yes'. It was going on and on in his head over and over again. 3 hours and 55 minutes had past and everyone was gathered around the television to watch the clock turn to twelve at London, England (A/N: I don't know if thats what happens over there, I would have said New York City but it would be weird watching a ball fall in N.Y when your in France so yea on with the story.) It was about 30 seconds till the clock turn to midnight and Ulrich was sitting there feeling the box in his pocket thinking 'This is it' The clockstroke twelve and everyone was cheering, kissing and taking shots of champagne (A/N: it's a tradition in my family that every new years when the clock strikes twelve you go around the house kissing everyone on the lips or cheek but not you pets (unless your drunk then that's acceptable.) Ulrich went up to Yumi "Can we go somewhere quiet for a sec?" asked Ulrich with his heart racing from being nervous but his face didn't show it. "Yea sure come on." Yumi said taking Ulrich's hand and leading him upstairs to her room. When he closed the door behind him Yumi just asked "What do you need Ulrich?" and he replied "You." (A/N: duh!) Yumi was shocked and just stood there thinking 'How sweet'. When the silence was just about up Ulrich got down on his knee (A/N: didn't see that coming did you?) He pulled out the velvet-covered box and said "Yumi, I love you, you make me happy in every way, you are the light at the other end for me, you are what makes me want to wake up in the morning, Yumi, will you marry me?" Yumi was still shocked but was still able to talk "Yes Ulrich, I love you" she replied. Ulrich was relieved and got up and hugged Yumi like he was never going to see her again. Once they let go of their embrace… they kissed with passion and devotion. When they were done they walked down stairs and they went to their friends. Aelita and Sam walked to Yumi and took her in the dining room. "So what did he say?" Sam asked with curiosity. Yumi just lifted her left hand to show them the rock he gave her. They flipped out and were jumping up and down screaming. While on the other hand with the guys…. "So Ulrich did you do it? What did she say?" said Odd as quiet as a whisper so the girls couldn't here them. "Guys, theres going to be a wedding soon" said Ulrich as calm as the water flowing in the ocean (A/N: stupid metaphor… I was having trouble so give me a break) Once Odd and Jeremy were done congratulating him, they heard Aelita and Sam scream in joy. "Hey whats all the commotion" yelled Odd from around the corner. They (the guys) walked into the dining room and Sam and Aelita yelled "Yumi and Ulrich are engaged!" "Yea we know" said Jeremy with a smile on his face. "You and Sam are up next, Odd" said Yumi with a smirk on her face. 


End file.
